1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to switches for triggering firing of munitions, rockets, and the like, and is directed more particularly to a high voltage electronic switch for controlling the discharge of electrical energy from an energy storage capacitor into a load, such as an exploding foil initiator (EFI).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a circuit for setting off an EFI, a high voltage switch is used to hold off the voltage on an energy storage capacitor (typically, 2-3 KV) and then, upon triggering, produce a fast rise time pulse to the EFI. Typical pulse characteristics include: stored energy of 0.3 to 0.6 Joules; rise time of 30-60 nsecs; peak current 3 to 7K amps; peak power 5 to 15M watts. The most commonly used switch for such applications is a ceramic body, hard brazed, miniature three electrode triggered spark gap, either gas filled or with an internal vacuum. Such devices have proven to be expensive and have exhibited unacceptable reliability.
Another switch known to be in use is an explosively initiated shock conduction switch. Such switches are provided with a primary explosive detonator which presents handling problems and can produce chemical contamination and, in some instances, explosive damage to surrounding electronics. This type of switch is a one-shot device.
There is a need for a relatively low-cost triggering switch which is reliable over an extended period of time, does not produce contamination, and is not self-destructive of circuit components.